The Wild Adventures of Addison Cox
by potato-potterhead01
Summary: HeY gUyS! Its potato potterhead here with a new fanfic! Hope you like it!


Chapter 1: The trip to Hogwarts

"Addy! You're going to miss the train! Hurry up now!" It was very early in the morning and the Hogwarts express was waiting for all the students to gather up and get in. All the wizard and muggle families where waiting for their kids to say goodbye and get on the train. The year was 1983, 8 years before Harry Potter's story ever began. Sure he was alive, but not old enough to enter in Hogwarts yet.

Anyway, this story isn't about him. It's about that one girl who never got mentioned like Harry did, but had his same spirit and good heart, an her name was Addison Cox.

Addison Cox was a girl like any other that came from a wizard family, but she lived with her grandfather and her 3 cousins for quite a time. Addison was always a very different girl than her family. She had short platinum blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was really thin, and had rose cheeks and pink lips. The problem was, her family wasn't the same. Grandpa Alexander had brown hair and black eyes, really fat belly, and wasn't even able to move. They where all muggles, except her parents who where stuck in prison duty in a place on Azkaban.

Addy was getting on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone thought she was a muggle born, especially that one person that didn't need to know, Pepper Samuels. She was the most intense bully in the history of bullies. Pepper had a checkered past, that nobody knew about.

Everyone was in the train, and soon they went away. Addy sat near the door and she found a very scared kid, "Umm… hi! Is that seat taken?"Addy uttered.

The scared girl looked petrified and used her hand to signal that the seat was free, that or Addison understood wrong. She had black hair with brown bangs, which seemed really weird becase she had two different colors of hair completely different. She also had oval glasses and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"H-h-hi. M-m-my name is Carry Foster, p-p-pleasure to meet you"

" Pleasure's mine! My name is Addison Cox, my friends and family call m Addy!"

"D-d-don't t-t-take this in a bad way, but I-I-I don't want any trouble, Pepper Samuels has bothered me enough for being a mudblood, NOW THIS! I-I-I can't be in trouble- "

" No! Don't worry I'm not trouble, not me" Addy interrupted.

" O-oh in t-that case, we c-can b-b-be friends I g-guess…"

"Also, why are you always muttering?"

"U-um, the t-t-thing is I-I-I'm afraid of almost e-e-everything, and all this is new for me because of my family, If I was afraid of the muggle world then imagine the wizard realm! I-I-I'm not ready!"

"Don't worry! You're gonna do just fine! You have me, and I'll protect you. I came from a muggle family until I was 10 I discovered my parents weren't dead and just busy in prison duty on New York, so basically I'm not a muggle born, but I still didn't live in a wizard world."

"Well, I guess that conforts me a lot, thanks"

"There you go! You stopped muttering!"

"WOW! Yeah thanks! I think this is he start of a new friendship, you think I can call you Addy? Is that your name is too long, sorry."

"Sure pal!"

Then suddenly a woman enters the train seat and offers something from the lot. Nikola takes some chocolate frogs and some jelly beans. She actually didn't know what those where, until she tried them.

A boy entered the area. He looked really thin, had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, like the woods.

"Hey! Has someone seen my cat? He got lost as soon as I got into the train"

"I haven't looked at a cat yet, but if you could describe it maybe if I see it another time I could give it to you."

"Yeez your manners make me sick."

The boy sat down as soon as Nikola's heart started pounding and her ankles stared swelling and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Ya' know, admiral whiskers is better anyways, I'm Jackson Harrison, who are you two?"

"My name is Carry Foster, she's Addison Cox!"

" Hey Addison, why are you always so nice? I think you're gonna get Hufflepuff as your house, or maybe Ravenclaw if you're smart. Wait, also Gryffindor is you're brae, but there's no way you'll be Slytherin."

Addison was outraged with how Jackson classified each house thinking only in specific values. Carry noticed this and backed away. Then Addison BLOWED UP.

" PARDON ME MR. I-CLASSIFY-EVERYTHING-BY-THEIR-VALUES-AND-NOT-BY-THEIR-SPIRITS-GUY BUT NOT ALL HOUSES ARE THAT WAY, SO YO SHOULD LIE DOWN CAUSE I THINK YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A FEVER YOU- YOU- YOU GREEN EYED YOUNG MAN!!!"

Carry stood in the corner surprised and shocked laughing at the same time.

"Yeez even your insults are nice, what are you? Australian?"


End file.
